User blog:Marlina Sutandi/Science comic for the blind students
Comics for the Blind "The sense of sight is a catcher sensory information with the highest proportion, ie 83%" (Sunanto Juang, 2005: 47). This fact brings great influence in people's lives. Hence the sense of sight is the catcher of information with the highest proportion, then a lot of the information currently provided visually. However, it should be realized is that our world is not just made up of individuals who can see. Our world is also composed of individuals who are limited or even not be able to see (blind). Thus, this fact leads us to an important question: How can they also be able to obtain the information they are supposed to get? This article will shed light on the role of information in the field of education and the methods that can be done to provide full information to the blind students. The role of information Absolute information obtained in human life. If this information is not obtained, then human life would not be able to walk. Sulistyo-Basuki suggested similar things. He noted that information plays an increasingly large role in the development of human knowledge (Sulistyo-Basuki, 2004: 398). Therefore, science is often associated with education, then we can conclude that the information is also an important thing in education. There has been a lot of evidence in human history that the information in education is an important thing. Thanks to information in education, people can learn more things and therefore human life can be better developed. However, if we again look at the facts at the beginning of the preface, we all are reminded on a fact in our lives: Most of the information given in the form of visual and this means that individuals are limited in terms of vision (blind) can not receive the information. This problem has become a major concern in the world of education. Therefore, in 1827 Louis Braille published a first book for the blind written in Braille. Until now, this has Braille enormous contribution in developing the students' knowledge in the whole world blind. Limited information of Braille We can not deny that the range does have an important role in the education world blind. However, although the textbooks to Braille has been giving a lot of information to visually impaired students, textbooks still have limitations. Books in Braille can only provide information in the form or a narrative description and can not show the overall shape of the real objects around students. For example, the range can only be "explained" to the blind students about the shape of the tree but can not "show" as a whole as to what that tree. These limitations ultimately makes educators strive to use additional methods to teach the forms of real objects around them. The method often used is to directly palpate the object. However, this method also has limitations, the students can only palpate the objects covered by them. Objects that are not covered, such as dangerous animals (such as snakes, lions, and so on), the objects are very small (such as molecular substances), and objects that are very large (such as mountains and trees) can not be touched directly by students. Therefore, the teaching methods need to be complemented with other teaching methods. Comics, one of the additional teaching methods One of the teaching methods of teaching methods to further equip students with visual impairments is through comics. Comic or picture story can be an additional method of teaching because comics can provide an overall picture of objects that can not be reached earlier. But of course, because blind students rely on their tactile senses to obtain information, the images in this comic should be made so as to give rise touched by the students. Teaching methods by using the comic will not only equip students to be able to learn the form of real objects in the vicinity, but the method of teaching by using the comic will also make students feel bored in learning. This is because the information given in the form of a story. In addition, the use of comics as a teaching method is not only to help students acquire knowledge merely, but also helps students to be able to imagine. (Tim PKM-M DIKTI, USD) Category:Blog posts